


Silent Screams

by RedactedReader



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Mindflayer, Possessed Billy, flayed!billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: Heather's blood had just dried on Billy's knuckles when he made it home.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Heather Holloway, Billy Hargrove & Neil Hargrove
Kudos: 10





	Silent Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to kill writer's block.

The reverb of Heather’s screams bounced through what little part of Billy’s mind he still controlled. Her pleads, her cries, her wide eyes full of fear and confusion as the monster clambered its heavy weight towards her. 

She had been his friend. She had stayed with him late at the pool, helping him clean long after her shift ended and everyone else fled. She’d snagged rides with him, complaining about the testosterone riddled music he blared. She’d shared wine collars with him at the quarry after he’d proudly showed off his employee of the month award. She’d listened as he complained of his home; his father’s abuse, his step-mother’s indifference, his sister he worried for every day in that home. 

She’d been his friend. 

And he had led her straight into the claws of a monster. He’d killed her.

Her screams were the only sound in his mind. It drown out all other thoughts and sounds. Her fear had been tangible on his tongue. Her blood had been warm against his flesh. The beast inside him had salivated as it plunged its fangs into the crying girl. Billy had cried. It had been so long since he cried. 

A door slammed behind him. 

Billy was in his living room. He didn’t remember leaving the warehouse. Didn’t remember driving home. Didn’t remember anything beyond Heather’s screams.

“What the hell you doing?”

His father’s voice didn’t send the chill down Billy’s spine it normally did. He was already cold. So, so very cold.

“I asked you a question boy?”

Billy hadn’t moved. He stood in the living room, gaze focused on the hallway as his father stepped towards him. The angry face of Neil Hargrove appeared just a breath away from Billy’s. He was frowning, gaze narrowed. A vein was popping in his forehead. That was never a good sign. 

“Billy?” Neil looked his son over, taking in the dirty and ripped clothes. Blood was on his knuckles and dripped over his boots. He held Heather’s pool badge in his hands. Blood was on that. “You better fucking answer me if you know what’s good for you.”

Billy was cold. It liked it cold. Billy had never been one for the cold. He was born for the heat. Born under a pulsing sun. 

His father’s fists grabbed the collar of Billy’s shirt. He pulled him closer, lifting his son slightly. “I don’t know what your problem is, but I am not having it.”

“Dad...” Billy chocked out. He could feel his veins growing icy. The cloudy silence setting back over him. Everything pulsed and shimmered around him. “It’s not safe...”

“Take me to him...” his father’s mouth did not match those words.

Billy tried to pull away. His jerky movements caused him father to back him up, slamming him against the wall. It was an all to familiar position as his father brought the back of his hand against Billy’s cheek. The normal warmth from the hit didn’t come. It just made him colder.

The silence grew heavier. Heather’s screams grew louder. 

“Answer me you fucking fag!”

Billy’s movements were quick despite the cold coursing through his veins. His body shoved his father back. Before the man could react, Billy picked up a vase and slammed it into his father’s skull. The man took a step back, hand touching the blood dripping from his forehead. Before he could react further, the beast in Billy grabbed the porcelain doll Susan kept on the fire place mantle. He swung, breaking the doll over his father’s head.

The man dropped.

The sound of shattering porcelain added to the screams. Added to the silence. Add to the rubble of his car’s engine as he drove to meet the monster residing in him. The world was peaceful around him, not a soul aware of the unconscious man in his trunk.

The screams, the smothering cold lifted. Billy stood once more in the warehouse, the blur of his actions coming back to him. His father was in the chair in front of him, tied securely to the wood. There was blood soaking the floor around him. Heather’s blood. That blood was still dried on Billy’s knuckles. 

“Excellent work Billy.” Heather’s voice was sweet. She stepped from the shadows. Not her. Her body, her voice, but not her. And not Billy. She moved around him, trailing a delicate hand over his shoulder as she eyed the slowly waking man. The shadows behind her moved.

Heather lowered herself, running her hand over Neil’s face. The man woke slowly, a snarl going to his lips. “What the fuck is this?”

“It’s alright,” Heather’s voice was sickening sweet. “It will all be over soon.”

Neil looked away from her. Fear was evident on his face as he looked at his son. “Billy...” 

He had never seen his father like this. Never seen him scared. His father had always been a pillar of what a man was supposed to be. A monster residing just outside Billy’s door, ready to pounce on him at the slightest misstep. But Neil Hargrove wasn’t a monster. No. There were real monsters in the world. And Billy had meet one personally. 

“You’re pleads have no place here.” Heather was beside him now, once more running a hand over Billy’s shoulder. “He will not help you. He no longer belongs to you. He belongs to us.”

The blood on his father’s face had dried. The was a bruise forming along his temple. His shoulder’s shivered against the restraints. “Billy...” 

“Dad...” Billy couldn’t move, could barely speak beyond that. The cold was taking over his vision.

Heather looked him over, before turning back to his father. She walked slowly, her movement like that of a trained predator. “He cowers before you. Hides from the pain you bring. He cries. You are his weakness. But we do not cower. We do not hide. We do not have weakness.”

The shadows behind him shimmered to life. From the depths of darkness, the monster who undid Billy emerged. Neil’s body went ridged at the sight.

“Billy please!” Neil was struggling. Tears ran down his face. He turned towards his son, fear embedded into his gaze. The monster Billy built the man up to be crumbled. “Son, please. Stop this.”

“I can’t,” Billy spoke. He stood, the cold icing every part of his body. The monster lumbered forward, its motions fluid and liquid. A snarl rippled from its teeth riddled head. “You will be one with us. You will help us build.”

“Billy!”

The monster lunged forward. A tentacle wrapped around Neil’s head. It pulsated as the poison clogged Neil’s lungs. The world shimmered around him. The cold set into his blood. Everything that made Neil Hargrove dissolved as the monster made it one with itself. The man slumped forward when the monster drew himself back to the shadows. He didn’t move at first. The evening sun began to set outside the warehouse. The rats that surrounded them scurried about. His father’s shoulder’s shook as the cold overtook his body. Heather undid his bindings. The man stood, back ridged and shoulder’s set. 

Heather ran a hand over the man’s cheek, a grin on her face. “Billy will return you home. You will help us build in time.”

Billy moved to his car, his father following behind him. The pair didn’t look, didn’t speak to each other. The engine roared to life, carrying them back to a home neither belonged to anymore. The cold touched every part of Billy. There was no warmth let inside him. The sun had set fully, bathing the world in darkness. 

Billy sunk into the silence, his father’s screams added to Heather’s.


End file.
